


A Change in Mood

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Lanuage, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Jealous Dean, Kissing, WIP, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are feeling invigorated after an intimate brush with Dean, it inspires you to take things to the next level.





	A Change in Mood

I did my best to straighten my hair, turning on the faucet briefly to run some water over my palms, then lightly rubbing down the stray flyaways. Pressing my face closer to glass, I picked up my eyeliner and delicately traced some of the black pencil over the rim of my eyes. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, or at least not to most people, except the ritual had been mostly abandoned for months. I kept telling myself there wasn’t any reason to get dressed up to go out hunting, who was I trying to impress anyway? Today felt different though, the air seemed lighter and the sun seemed to penetrate the perpetual dimness of the bunker. 

Standing back I examined my reflection, and I was impressed. I knew the boys were going to flip when they saw my completed look. Adjusting my jeans on my hips, admiring the way they hugged every curve of my lower half perfectly. It seemed like I was looking better than I had in recent memory. It wasn’t just the makeup, hair, or even my clothes. It was in the flush that was creeping over the edges of my cheeks, it was the look of being in lust. 

“Woah there, who is this stranger?” Dean was trying his best to do his typical joke reaction to my sudden appearance, but there was a gleam in his eyes that told me a different story. 

I twirled around quickly, in my mind I was a ballerina, “you like?” directing my words specifically to the younger of the two men. 

His long brown hair flopped into his eyes with the force of his nod but he quickly recovered, “you look amazing, are you going somewhere?” Sam suddenly looked nervous at the thought. 

I knew the boys were protective of me. Sam always treated me like a sister and made sure I were always as safe as possible, I knew he had treated Adam the same way during the brief time they had known each other. Taking me out to practice shooting, and doing basic sparring, even though half the time I was more accurate than either of the Winchesters. Dean however always acted like a jealous lover, and I knew that up until recently, he had no reason to act that way.

One night in the not so distant past, we had been out at some seedy dive bar, and a guy in his early twenties had come up and started flirting with me. Tracing his fingers over my forearm and laughing and every ridiculous line I came up with, throwing his head back and exposing his gleaming white incisors. Twirling a strand of my hair between my fingers, I was doing my best to bat my eyes seductively, then I watched in horror as a hand shoot out from nowhere and grabbed the man’s collar, hoisting him off the bar stool next to me and rattling the mirror behind the shelves of liquor bottles. 

“Get out here Romeo,” Dean’s voice had been almost inhuman it was so close to a growl. 

“What the hell?” I was seething, it had been the second incident in under two weeks and I needed to get laid. 

“You can’t just pick up these random guys, he could have been a murder,” his eyes were narrow and his face was tight with his still building anger. There was a little tick going in his jaw, a typical pissed off gesture that was so Dean, it had you seeing red. He was just looking for a fight at this point. The man had run off after being pulled off his seat and now, here I was the only target. 

It turned into an all-out shouting match, eyes were turning to the pair of us, as I started to point out how easy it was for Dean to tell me not to do something that he did constantly. Asking if he even remembered the name of the last girl he had gone home with. That was when he pointed out if I was so desperate to get laid I could always find someone closer to home. His home I thought wildly, what is that supposed to mean? He stopped once my eyes were wide and shocked, storming back out into the dusty July heat and retreating to baby. 

The fighting was becoming a regular thing between me and Sam’s older brother. It seemed like my every move was cause for some sort of argument. I was supposed to act more this way or that way. Like a nun was more like it. Each close encounter with the opposite gender was becoming a cause for all out war, and I was just starting to get tired of being stuck with him constantly. 

There was more than just the bickering between the two of us and I knew we both were just sensing it. With every brush of his side against mine, while battling some monster, or the soft brush of his palm against the back of my hand reaching for the same book about demons indigenous to Indiana, there was a tension building. It was like electricity was running through my veins at every touch. Telling myself I didn’t want to be just another notch in his bedpost though I pushed down my desire to a place where it bubbled into petty arguments with the man. 

Two nights ago things had suddenly shifted in our strange dynamic, however. He had been munching a particularly delicious bite of apple pie that Mary had brought in an attempt and smoothing things over between them, and the smile on his face indicated that he was in a fairly good mood, which lately was a pleasant surprise. 

“Enjoying yourself,” I asked sitting down to the metal table, that always reminded me of an operating room, and looked down longingly at the remaining few bites of sugary goodness on his plate. 

“Here, try it,” he got a bite to balance on his fork and brought it to my lips. 

I could smell the cloying scent of cinnamon and butter as it hung suspended right in front of my slightly parted mouth. Savoring its rich taste as I took the bite from him. And when I glanced up to tell him, thank you, around the food in my mouth, I saw how his eyes were dark and full as they watched my expression carefully. 

“Yummy,” I said after my tight swallow. 

His fingers brushed along the side of my lips, knocking off a little crumb, but his touch lingered. His thumb caressed my lower lip, the drag of his skin on mine was so light, I could barely register it was there at all. All I could think about was how intimate the moment felt, and in my already revved up state, it had me tipping over the edge of friendship, into some kind of blind lust that made me want to rip his clothes off and ride him right there. 

His eyes were closed as he spoke, “I want you, you know that right?” 

Honestly, I hadn’t figured that was even a thing at all, sure I had known my own desires for this happening but figuring that it was just some kind of projection on my part I had not stopped to consider the feelings between us might be mutual. His dirty blond hair was slightly ruffled from the fact that it was the end of the day and he was notorious for running his fingers through it, his lashes fell heavily against the edges of his cheeks and his plump lips were parted minutely. He looked beautiful, like some painting of a greek god. And in that moment I wanted him more than anything. 

“I have to go,” I jumped up so quickly my knees banged hard against the edge of the table and forced me to half limp out of the room. 

The following days had been spent alternating between imagining nothing more than what it would be like to go to bed with Dean and then forcing myself to think about the potential nightmarish consequences for doing so. Laying in my bed I would pull the covers up under my chin only to kick them off in a weird flail moments later, everything seemed like too much and not enough all at once. I was spending so much time alone in my room apparently it set off alarm bells to the boys I shared the space with because a soft knock on my door pulled me out of my musings, I was half-crazy with desperation for it to be Dean, but soft hazel eyes indicated it was Sam. 

“Everything ok in there?” He called through the slight open crack of the door into the room. 

“Come in Sammy,” I didn’t want this potential conversation to be yelled over a distance loud enough to carry through the halls of the bunker. 

He walked with a slight hunch in his shoulders and a strange tightness in his steps that easily showed how strange he felt being in my personal space, I couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of me. He didn’t seem to think it was funny, as he looked up and pulled the world's largest bitchface. Crossing his arms I could feel the harshness in his eyes as he looked down at me, and with the advantage of his height, it felt pretty intimidating. 

“What?” I couldn’t take out the edge of a whine that my voice imparted. 

All I wanted was to hide in my bed until I could sort out the storm of emotions that were swirling around inside of me, and here Sam was and I knew all too well that he was here to force me to talk about things. 

“Seriously? You have been holed up for days, and Dean is mopping around, what is going on between you two?” 

I couldn’t decide if I should tell him the truth, on one hand I knew that Sam loved both of us more than anything and that us getting together might make him happy, on the other hand there was the chance that the youngest Winchester knew the pair of us so well that he might know that this relationship was one that was doomed from the start and I didn’t really need to hear any more about how this was destined not to work out. 

“It was nothing, just another stupid fight.” I knew lying was wrong, but it struck me as a very Winchester thing to do, lie over some stupid thing that didn’t even matter in the grand scheme of things. 

“Well, go apologize or whatever you need to do because Dean is getting on my last nerve, I don’t care who did what but this is getting crazy.” 

Watching him as he huffed out an annoyed breath, I laughed again lightly as he stormed out, it reminded me of being a teenager and my older siblings were busy sneaking out and going to parties and the only thing I could do was storm around and slam doors to let them know how pissed I was. 

Dean’s eyes were locked onto the place where my shirt was slightly exposing the edge of my hip, and I could feel the heat of his gaze burning into my skin there. I was glad I had picked out an outfit that was more revealing than I would typically wear. My plan was clearly working. I watched as Sam looked between the two of us, desperately trying to gauge if this new outfit was going to be cause for more fighting between me and his brother. 

“Nope I am not going anywhere tonight,” I added a quick wink at Sam before adding, “you are kiddo.” 

His mouth hung open, clearly he was surprised but you had planned for this, “um...no I’m not.” Sam said when his brain finally caught up to what I said. 

“There is a movie playing a few towns away, some foreign documentary, I already got you a ticket,” I handed him the little printout, “have fun.” 

Carefully Sam cast a confused look back to the chair I was sitting in beside his now deadly silent brother, but he had gotten the message at least and was gathering up his jacket and putting on his shoes to leave. Everything was working perfectly. Waiting a few more minutes after the heavy bolted door finally squealed closed, I wanted to see which one of the two of us was going to break through the heavy quiet that was infusing the air between us, it turned out to be him. 

“So why did you have Sam leave? You’re the one that is all dressed up.” He was blushing slightly and I felt pretty sure he already knew the answer to his question. 

“Well,” standing up I moved towards him, swinging my leg up and over his lap, “I thought after the other day we might be able to use some alone time together to,” I adjusted my hips slightly over his lap, “talk.” 

After a slightly confused pause, his green eyes searching my face, his lips were pressing hard against mine. I could feel the flick of his tongue against my parted mouth, he was trying to taste me, together I did my best to match the movement. Running my own tongue along his plush lower lip and then massaging it inside of his mouth. He tasted like dark and smokey like the whiskey he was always drinking. 

Tangling his hands in my hair he tugged my head back slightly to expose my neck. When he started to suck a bruising kiss against my pulse point I could feel a tingling way down south. I was happy that Sam was gone, Dean and I were going to have a lot of fun with the bunker to ourselves.

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be at least one more part, it is going to have all the smut. As always feedback is appreciated. Tell me what you want to see :)


End file.
